


Broken Sails

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Burns, Character Death, F/M, Injury, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, No Beta, Scars, Slightly Sad Ending, Soulmates, trans Jesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

Mogens ran a hand over his soul mate mark and sighed. It had been so long since he had seen it without the scars that marred it now. So many times he had raised his hopes, because of one part he could still see clearly. A familiar postal uniform… So many times...so many postmen...he had started to lose hope. He had started to not care. Now there was a new postman yet again...but he was just a kid… Moving from the mirror, he got dressed then headed outside. It was still early, the sun was barely above the horizon. Taking in a breath, he headed down the path and let the breath out slowly. Today was an import day, which meant he had to also check for outgoing mail.

The postman should be up by now, right? Scratching his cheek he wondered when the tall and thin man would finally give up. It had already been months...normally by now, the current postman wanted to leave. This one though...Mogens had to admit the blonde male had a decent stubborn streak that he could come to admire. If the man continued to stick around that is. By the time he reached the post office, he could tell a storm was brewing. Clouds had gathered in the sky. 

It might be a night to stay in, and he may not be able to return from the mainland right away. Oh well, not any of his concern whether or not the import got to the island quickly. Reaching the window he leaned on the frame. The postman was laying on the desk, void of his uniform top. From this angle, Mogens could spot a part of the other man’s soul mate mark. Only a small part...reaching up from the back to the exposed neck. As a sailor, he would know that sort of item anywhere. 

The mast of a ship… What did a postman know of ships? Adjusting himself a little he let it slip from his mind. “Hey, postman” the other man moved, but only a hand “Don’t you have...a job or something?” Mogens grinned “Sure I do! I’m here to get all the outgoing mail! You might have to carry the bigger bags, bad back you know?” The postman let his hand drop “Man I hate you” Mogens nodded “I know.” The other man moved to grab a broom and fixed the map on the wall, which was flapping loose. “So where is the mail? You hiding it? How bout this, I’ll walk around and you tell me if I’m hotter or colder-” “What is that?” Mogens blinked and looked at the map “Hm? Oh! That’s the woodsman's home.” 

“Someone lives there?” Mogens grinned “Oh sure, you should totally go there, he loves visitors.” The postman finally sat up, and Mogens could see that the other man's hair was messy. “Say...I couldn’t help but see a little bit...of what’s on your back.” The blonde male looked at him “What are you talking about?” Mogens looked at his fingers momentarily “You know, your soul mate mark.” The postman moved “I’ve never seen it” Mogens looked up again “Really?” Well...it was on the other man’s back, and likely at an angle that the tall man couldn’t look at without a mirror. 

“Well...you should it’s supposed to show you who your soulmate is...or match with theirs in some way.” The postman rolled his eyes as he rolled down his sleeves. “Yes, yes, I know what it’s supposed to mean and do...etcetera.” Mogens watched as the postman adjusted his undershirt. “You sound like you don’t care” the postman thinned his lips as he moved to the way upstairs. Mogens just watched him “I’d like to see it, I’m curious about it…” The postman looked at him again “I’ve been told what it is...a ship on choppy seas…” Mogens nodded “What kind of ship?” The other man looked away “How should I know...I don’t know anything about boats...ships.”

Mogens had figured as much...but then again you didn’t get to choose what your mark was. “I know about boats, let me take a look” the postman sighed heavily “Will you leave if I do?” Mogens nodded “You have my word as a sailor, just a peek, and I’ll be on my merry way.” The postman didn’t look like he believed him. Fine with him. With a heavy groan, the postman came to the window, then turned around. Soon the suspenders were lowered and the back of the shirt was pulled up.

It was of a ship on choppy seas, with a crew, and a storm brewing all around. “Looks like a brig” it had scars over it...cutting across the sails and part of the crew. Mogens stared at the image until the shirt was pulled down and tucked in. Mogens pushed up from the window. “It’s a fine mark…” The postman looked at him as the suspenders were snapped into place. “Glad you think so” there was a bite of sarcasm to the words. Mogens couldn’t help but blink. “Weren’t you leaving?” Mogens met the other man’s gaze and nodded “Yup.” 

Still, he lingered, the picture still on his mind. Something about it… “Well...then go already…” Mogens blinked and then grinned “Right…” He moved and headed back towards the docks.  
\---  
Mogens thought about the postman’s scars, dancing across his back and marring his mark...much like his own scars marred his own mark. Still, the postman's was a much clearer picture even with the scars on his back. How had someone like that postman gotten any scars? Also the type of ship...a brig. It was the kind of ship he had once sailed on...but that was another lifetime ago. Sighing he tried to get it out of his head...but it just kept bugging him for some reason. 

His mark...had it been a ship once? If so, then why would a postman be there?? Huffing he shifted his weight. Marks were a tricky thing. They could match completely, or be a bit more vague with only one similarity… By now he had given up finding his own match, mostly because he couldn’t tell what it was anymore...and he didn’t really remember either. The postman’s mark...why did it linger on his mind so much? Scratching his chest he groaned and lay back a little. It made no sense…

Familiar blue caught his eyes and he watched as the postman went through town, stopping to talk to a few kids. Watching the lithe man, he realized this was the first postman his thoughts had lingered on in any way. Why? What was special about this specific man? His gaze stayed on the other man, even as he kept talking to the kids of the town. Moving, he rest his head in his hand and watched the postman until the other man was no longer within his view.

After he could no longer see the other man he sighed and tried to forget the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesper looked at the mirror, then looked at the ferryman “What is this?” There must be some trick or prank behind this… “It’s a mirror postman” Jesper rolled his eyes “Yes I can see that...I mean...why?” The ferryman shrugged “Figured you didn’t have one” well, no he didn’t have a full-body mirror like the one the ferryman had just dragged in-unannounced no less! Still...he narrowed his eyes “I swear, if this is a trick” the ferryman just gave his usual grin “No trick, promise.” 

Jesper gently took it and started to move it upstairs, and the ferryman helped him, which brought a frown to his face. They put it in his bedroom and he sighed once it was in a spot where it wouldn’t fall through the floorboards. “You...sleep up here sport?” The room was filled with snow again “Of course, I don’t have anywhere else to sleep…” He had managed to cover some of the holes with tarps, but that was really the extent of the repairs he could manage on his own. 

Adjusting the mirror just a little he caught the ferryman’s reflection. The other man was frowning deeply, an expression that Jesper had never seen present there before. Frowning himself he looked at his reflection and fixed his hair a little. “It’s just central air and panoramic views...right?” He caught the flinch and grinned at his small little victory until he noticed what could only be called guilt on the ferryman’s face. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right there, postman.”

Moving from the mirror, he huffed “Jesper” the ferryman looked at him with a more natural expression to his nature “What was that?” Jesper brushed snow off his bed “My name. It’s Jesper...not postman.” That smile he found irritating spread on the ferryman’s lips “Mogens” Jesper nodded and felt an itch at his back. Scratching it he eyed Mogens “Well, don’t you have...other things to do?” Mogens shrugged “Not really” rolling his eyes, he realized he didn’t either. 

Today was Sunday, so there was no post...though he had still taken the letters from the kids. He just couldn’t bear disappointing them, plus he needed the letters for his quota. So the only thing for him to do was go up to Klaus’ home...but that would be later tonight. Crossing his arms he bit his lip and looked over the ferryman as he thought of a way to get rid of him. Grasping onto something he wasn’t fully sure would work he headed to the few tarps he had managed to buy but hadn’t put up yet.

“Well, if you’re just going to stand around, you can help me get these up.” Lifting one he unfolded it and soon had the ferryman helping him. Well, that had backfired. He had been sure that Mogens would opt for a more lazy option than tacking up the material over gaps. They worked in silence, with Jesper lost to his confusion. That was of course until Mogens started to whistle, and Jesper glanced to the other man, missing his mark and hitting his finger. “Ah!” He shook his hand and rubbed the hurt digit with a sigh.

It wasn’t like it was the first time he had heard Mogens whistle… Grumbling he went back to the task and tried to ignore the throbbing finger. It was no worse than the other parts of his body that hurt, so he would suck it up. He hadn’t even noticed the whistling had halted until it picked up again, but this time he just kept his eyes on what he was doing.   
\---  
Once they were done, Jesper looked over their work with crossed arms “Not bad…” There were still holes uncovered of course, but it was already warmer in the room, and hopefully, there would be less snow. Smiling a little he got the broom and started getting rid of what snow was already lying around. “Thanks for all your help” it was only polite to show gratitude...right? Even if he did find Mogens to be the most annoying person on this island.

“No problem sport” Jesper sighed, but he figured that the ferryman was too set in his ways to just call him by his name. “What’s this?” Jesper looked to see what Mogens was talking about and saw the graph that he had put on the wall. His counter to six-thousand. It was at two-thousand right now. “Oh uh...just keeping track of the letters” he felt a warmth come to his cheeks and ears and looked away. There was no way he could say why he was keeping track, and thankfully Mogens didn’t ask.

The other man just grunted and moved to leave. “Well, I’ll leave you to it…” Jesper nodded “See you later” he said it without really thinking and cursed his mouth soon after. “Sure thing sport” Then the man left completely and Jesper sighed before looking at the mirror again. With that kind of mirror… He could look at his soulmate mark. Narrowing his eyes, he made sure Mogens was actually gone before setting the broom to the side and soon taking off his undershirt. He felt the chill hit his bare skin and rubbed his sides some for warmth.

Then he traced the scars on his chest. The only thing left to prove something had been removed. Turning he had his back face the mirror. He had lied when he said he had never seen it before. How could he not with all the fittings he experienced as a child? The ship seemed to mock him now...as compared to the first time he had seen it. That first time...he had been so excited when he saw it. He had wanted to learn everything about ships just to get a better clue as to who his mate might be. 

But...his mother hadn’t allowed it. He wasn’t even sure why… He could learn now...Mogens knew plenty about ships… Shaking his head he mumbled “What am I thinking? Going to him for help…” It would surely end in teasing of some sort. Changing his pose a little he saw a name on the side of the ship. That had not been there before, Jesper was sure of it. Could mate marks change? He lacked knowledge when it came to that sort of thing...by the time he was being taught about it he had mostly ignored the teachers or been off doing his own thing.

“The...something, it’s hard to read…” The scars on his back were no help, one slashing across the newly formed title there. “I think it says ferry?” Catching movement in the mirror he looked at it, then forward with a snap of his head. “Alva…” good, it wasn’t Mogens, but still “Why are you here?” Alva was staring and Jesper frowned until he realized he was completely topless. Cheeks warming quickly he grabbed his undershirt and tugged it on. “You could have knocked...or something.” Honestly, didn’t people know about privacy? Alva moved and soon tugged his shirt up “Hey!” Then she circled to his back “The ferry something ale” Jesper glanced back at her then looked forward again. 

“I wonder what it means?” Jesper shrugged and gently tugged his shirt. Alva released it and he tucked his shirt into his pants. Then he crossed his arms across his front, embarrassment heating his face. Alva moved so she was in front of him and he avoided her gaze “You never said why you’re here.” Alva moved a little, he caught it in the corner of his eye “Well...I was going to invite you to the school. The kids want to know more about being a postman.” 

Jesper looked up and finally met her gaze “Really?” She nodded and he offered a small smile “I’d be happy to do that.” an awkward silence fell and he adjusted his hands so he was holding his elbows. He was dreading the unasked question, sure that she would want to know about his scars. “All right, come over after your morning rounds tomorrow.” Then she moved and started leaving “You...aren’t going to ask?” Alva met his gaze for a moment “Do you want me to?” Jesper shook his head and she smiled “Then I won’t. It’s none of my business after all...see you tomorrow.”

Jesper nodded, feeling a bit stunned before the relief hit him and he gave a little laugh before getting ready to go up the mountain to meet with Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

Mogens lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. His chest kept tingling and itching and he would scratch it just to feel his old scars under his nails. Hearing something outside he got up and headed to the window. He caught the sight of blue and blonde before it vanished down a chimney stack. Jesper? It wasn’t too long afterward that the man was running out of the house with his ass smoking. Mogens watched as Jesper jumped into a snowbank. 

What on earth? The blonde male soon got on his cart, sitting next to a larger man. Klaus… “Huh…” He hadn’t seen the woodsman in a while...he wondered what the two were doing. Did it have something to do with the toys kids kept going on about? Moving from the window he scratched his chin then caught his reflection. Pausing he faced it and frowned. His mate mark had changed...even though he couldn’t see it completely...he could tell something was different about it. 

Getting closer to his mirror he ran a hand over the changes and realized that they were letters. Not of the alphabet, but the kind that were delivered. That sort of made sense with a postman present...but some of them looked to be lost in what he thought might be the sea part of his mark. Wasn’t it rare for a mark to change? Why would it change at all? Sighing he moved back to his bed and lay back down. The change must mean something, but since he couldn’t see the full picture, he wasn’t sure what it might mean.

Staring at the wall now, he tried to figure out the message his mark might be giving.  
\---  
Jesper left the school with a yawn. He hadn’t really slept at all last night, then the morning was spent gathering letters and getting ready to talk to the children. So he had skipped his normal late-night slash early morning nap. Rubbing his neck he stretched a little and noticed Mogens resting in one of his normal spots. If only he could rest so easily… Moving he went closer to the ferryman and slowly tipped the hat back. Mogens was not asleep as he had thought, tired eyes drifting up to meet his “Hm? Need something?” 

Jesper flushed “I was just wondering how you could sleep here...but I guess you weren’t.” Flicking the hat back down he stood straight, realizing he had been bent towards Mogens while pushing the hat back. Mogens moved, straightening his hat and meeting his gaze again. Mogens looked as tired as Jesper felt if that was even possible. Had the ferryman not slept? Why did he care? Huffing at his own thoughts he looked away. “I guess I woke you...sorry” Mogens grunted lightly “No, I wasn’t asleep.” 

Looking at Mogens again he frowned and crossed his arms just to do something. Jesper felt torn for once, between being concerned about the ferryman, and just ignoring it like usual. After yesterday, he felt like something between them had changed. Enough to do something nice? Looking away again he grumbled under his breath then turned to Mogens. “One time!” Mogens just looked at him confused and he just held up a finger “One”   
\---  
Mogens lay on the bed and watched Jesper take off his hat and uniform top. “You know, you could've just said a nap, instead of being all vague and demanding.” Jesper shrugged and soon lay on the bed with him. “We were in public...people could’ve taken it the wrong way.” Mogens just chuckled as Jesper moved and he now had a view of the thin man’s back. Moving himself to his side as well, he gently laid an arm across Jesper’s side. The thinner man flinched a little, then glanced back at him before sighing and taking hold of his arm and adjusting it.

“Don’t you dare go below my waist” Mogens grinned and nodded, though he was curious about the request. Sighing he adjusted himself and closed his eyes to try and rest.  
\---  
Mogens woke later and blinked with a yawn, he felt something pressed against him and soon saw it was Jesper. The other man had moved while he was asleep and was now holding him. Mogens wasn’t sure if he should move or not. Rubbing a hand down Jesper’s back he only got a small response in return. The other man sure was tired...then again he was likely taking toys to kids every night. 

Adjusting himself he held Jesper, resting his hands on the small of Jesper’s back. With the other man pressed against him like this… Mogens frowned. Shouldn’t he be able to feel...everything? Moving just a little he still only felt a vague flatness where he should be able to feel...something else. The chest area was flat enough...his voice was deep enough, but Mogens could tell that Jesper didn’t have something that all men should. Well...people who had been born male should have it. 

Feeling Jesper move he adjusted himself again and put just enough space between them that Jesper wouldn’t know they had been pressed together. Jesper opened his eyes and met his gaze, then gasped and backed away even more. “Morning...well, it’s probably evening by now” Jesper rubbed his eyes and sat up looking towards the nearest window. “So it is…” Jesper moved, getting up out of the bed. Mogens just rolled and watched the other male get dressed fully. “I got to admit...that was a nice nap.”

Jesper huffed “It’s just this once!” Mogens nodded and scratched his chest idly. Jesper was flushing, Mogens could see it on the other man’s ears and face. Jesper put on his hat and looked at him then the man walked over and tugged down his shirt, which had ridden up as they slept. Then he felt a kiss land on his forehead. His cheeks warmed and Jesper was beet red when he drew away “W-well, I’m off then!” The postman made a hasty exit and Mogens was left in the bed feeling more than a little surprised. 

Also warm, and like maybe...just maybe he had liked that kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesper fumbled with his uniform once he was back at the post office. His mind was still replaying the kiss he had given to Mogens. It...had just happened. It was like his body had just done it on its own. Why had he liked it? Huffing he finally got his uniform off and rubbed his hands down his face. “Go away, get out of my head!” He waved his arms, like that would banish the thoughts away for good. Of course, it didn’t work that way and he sighed before laying in bed.

He felt warm and squirmed a little. Sleeping with Mogens...it had been nice. He had only thought it might help the ferryman sleep...if someone was there. He supposed it had worked since Mogens had looked better when he woke up. He could have sworn they had been pressed together at one point… Flushing he covered his eyes with his arm and felt a stirring that had him biting his lip. Did Mogens know his secret? Jesper wasn’t sure how the ferryman couldn’t by now.

For some reason, it didn’t bother him that Mogens could know. Plus the other man hadn’t said anything about it… At least not so far. Jesper huffed and moved a little and felt wet. “Shit…” It had been a while for that to happen...when was the last time he had been so hyper-focused on a person to get this riled up? The last time… Oh right, it had been that one girl he had thought might be his match...but that turned out to be wrong. Huffing again he adjusted himself and grumbled before moving his free hand to his folds. 

The doctors may have been able to change his top half without much issue...but there wasn’t much they could do below his waist. Not that he cared, either way, it was just how things were. Sighing he moved his fingers and soon moaned into the silent air. Why did it have to be Mogens that drove him to this state this time? Even if they did match… He would be leaving at the end of the year, whether he met his quota or not. Would it be worth figuring that sort of thing out??

Biting his lip again he gave himself a rub that had him moving his hips and gripping at his pillow. He had seen a bare amount of Mogens’ mark, though it hadn’t made much sense. Heavy scarring had obliterated most of what the picture may have been at one time. What he had seen was letters...the kind he worked with every day. Did that mean they may be a match? Part of him hated the thought of the sarcastic, dirty ferryman being his match. Another part...perhaps the more instinctual part...wanted to know for sure.

“A-ah!” Moving his legs, he knew for sure he couldn’t deny that thoughts of Mogens had lingered for the rest of the night and that now he had to take care of the heat that had settled in his sexuality. Huffing he adjusted himself and sought out the spot he knew would help ease the fire building inside him. Rubbing harder he just chased after any sort of release and tried to not dwell too much on anything else. Mogens hovered in his thoughts and he groaned lightly even as he allowed himself to keep the man present there. 

Panting he leaned his head back and moved in rhythm and moaned loudly. “Ah...god…” Getting closer and closer he closed his eyes and could almost feel the other man instead of his own fingers. “Oh…” After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, he released and panted as the heat died down to a more manageable level. As he wound down, he felt his liquids on his fingers and wiped them dry on the mattress. “Geez…” 

Trying to relax, he made a mental note to wash later. Yawning he sighed and wondered what Mogens was doing right now…  
\---  
Mogens had his thoughts on Jesper once again, but they angled towards wondering how Jesper had managed to hide his true nature so far. It was amazing really, especially considering the postman had to dodge nearly daily threats on his life up to this point. Mogens never once would have considered Jesper as anything but male. Now that he knew the truth? Well...he wasn’t really about to treat Jesper like a female. There must be a reason that the other man wanted to be...well, a man right?

“Hm” he sat up and looked out his window and saw he had spent another night awake. Getting out of bed he stretched and scratched at his chin and wondered just how much longer Jesper planned on staying. Why hadn’t the blonde male reached his limit yet? There had to be a reason for him to stubbornly stick to a job that gave no rewards...right? Getting dressed he sniffed at his clothes and shrugged, deciding they could go without a wash for yet another day. There was no real reason to be all nice and clean anyway.

Once he got his coat and hat on, he headed outside. Pausing he blinked in confusion then scanned the buildings near him. All the weapons were gone, and he caught sight of some kids moving a bunch to the dump. Tilting his head a little he watched in a kind of silent awe as a few kids even waved happily at him. Waving a little back he adjusted his hat and headed down the street with a happy little whistle.  
\---  
Jesper stuffed the letters inside his mailbag, catching music down the street. Normally it was just sound to annoy the neighbors, but today it actually sounded like an actual song. A smile tugged at his lips and he hummed lightly to himself as he checked the next few boxes. An altogether good feeling was in the air today, and he couldn’t help but get swept up into it. It was surprising to find letters today, but he wasn’t about to question it. It would bring him one step closer to getting home… Home. Looking around he saw Mogens, sitting at a table and drinking some beer.

Did he still want to go home? What else was he supposed to do? Stay here on this island with all these crazy people? Mogens caught him staring and he looked away and focused on his task. Right...there was no way he could really stay on this island.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesper stared ahead, heart pulsing and scared for his life. Were they still alive? He slowly pat himself, then sighed. Still alive...still whole. He had almost died for sure. Blinking he looked around and saw that the reindeer had slid away on the ice. Klaus was still sitting next to him on the cart. “Now what?” Klaus looked at him “We still have presents to deliver” Jesper nodded and moved to leave the cart “Be careful” Jesper nodded again and nearly slipped on the ice, then muttered as he half slid, half walked across the surface.

Once he got to the snow he saw Klaus drag the cart nearby. “By foot...that’s going to take forever” that didn’t stop him from starting, taking what toys he could carry at once and heading to the first house.   
\---  
Rubbing his back he sighed and looked at the sky. It was starting to get lighter, though it was still what you would call late night, on the cusp of early morning. The toys were all delivered, and the reindeer were no longer near the lake of ice where they had landed earlier. Following the prints with his eyes, he soon followed with his feet until he reached the post office and found Klaus there, fixing the cart. 

“Ah, good move, I don’t think I could fix it on my own.” Klaus looked at him for a moment then back to what he was doing “It’s only temporary, I can do something more permanent later.” Jesper nodded and just watched silently. Yawning he stretched and felt his back pop “Mng” then he rubbed at it again “Ugh, I need a nice warm bath.” He wasn’t that good at drawing a bath and the water staying warm though. There must be a trick to it he didn’t know of…

Sighing he rubbed his neck and let his thoughts wander...so of course they went to Mogens again. For a moment he wondered what would have happened if he had just died… Would the ferryman have missed him? Would he have cried? What would happen if Mogens died? Jesper moved a little, looking towards the ocean, though he couldn’t see it from here. If...Mogens died? 

Jesper let out a breath and rubbed at his chest as an ache settled there. Then he shook his head and tried to forget that such a question had ever entered his brain.  
\---  
Mogens adjusted himself and looked at all the decorations that had been put up. Then to all the people walking around, chatting together, eating together, with no heed to whether they were Krum or Ellingboe. Getting up he had a sudden urge to check on Jesper...just to see if the blonde male was doing okay. Sure it was night time...but the postman should be up right now. Moving through the town, he could feel the change in the air. He doubted there were many folks left with the drive to fight. 

At least, a part of him hoped that was true. Sighing he reached the post office and saw it was dark. Maybe Jesper was already with Klaus… He moved to his window and looked inside, and saw some of the holes had been repaired. Hearing something he looked over and only saw Margu going to the front porch. That kid never gave up… Smiling he moved to greet the young girl, but then caught sight of Jesper. Something about the way the other man was walking… It made him back up.

Pressing against the wall, he stuck to the shadows. “Bad night huh? Ugh, well, join the club.” Jesper sat next to Margu who spoke Saami. “Nah, I don’t want to bore you with it” Mogens doubted Jesper understood a lick of Saami...so he was mostly talking to himself right now. Or so he thought...Jesper probably didn’t know he was here. Shit...should he leave? How could he without Jesper noticing. He was stuck for now. 

“Well, okay. It’s just been bothering me you know? If I don’t get those letters, then what am I supposed to do? Stay in this little town forever, hanging out with an old woodman, surrounded by crazy people, and never wanting anything more?” Letters? Mogens knew that Jesper had been keeping track, but not why. “And what about Mogens? What if...he...I mean...ugh!” He could practically see Jesper running his hands down his face as a sigh reached him.

“Back home, I’ve got pretty much everything” Mogens raised a brow, that explained a lot about Jesper actually. “But here… I’m just...another irrelevant, pointless...nobody.” Mogens risked moving to look at Jesper better and saw the man slouching. How could he view himself as irrelevant? Didn’t he see what he had done to the town? “But Klaus, he doesn't deserve… I didn't mean to… Well, now I just feel like a...I've behaved like a…” Some Saami interrupted him.

“Right, exactly” Jesper sighed again “Keep this between you and me but...I don’t really want to leave Mogens either.” Mogens moved back into the shadows. “I mean...I have no proof...but I think he might be my match…” Another sigh and then a small grunt reached him. “You’re a good listener, you know that? Come with me, I have an idea.” Then Mogens saw Jesper walk past with Margu in tow. Mogens took a steady breath and soon left the shadows. 

Jesper thought they matched? Mogens ran a hand down his chest, then headed towards the docks, the words that Jesper had spoken to the small girl sticking to his mind.   
\---  
Mogens looked between Jesper and Klaus “Right now? It’s the middle of the night” Jesper nodded “Please Mogens...it’s really important.” Rubbing his neck, he sighed and headed towards the docks “Alright…” Looking to Jesper again, he realized that the other man was wearing a new coat. That sent a pang into him that he wouldn’t have expected. Looking away he figured the coat was from Klaus… Why did it hurt so much though? He knew Klaus was likely just being nice… Once he reached the boat he got everything ready silently. Jesper helped get the cart on the boat and looked at him with a soft frown. Mogens ignored it and finished with the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesper got off the boat then turned to Mogens “Are you doing okay?” Mogens met his gaze “Sure” frowning he crossed his arms. Mogens just seemed...very quiet the whole boat ride, not even whistling like he normally did. It bugged him. “I…” Mogens tightened a line and Jesper sighed before checking on Klaus. The cart was almost ready to leave. Looking at Mogens again he bit at his lip and looked at the ground. “I’ll see you later then…”

With that he went to the cart and got on, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.  
\---  
The ache only grew worse after Klaus’ story about his wife. It was then that he realized that he wanted to see Mogens again, no absolutely needed to. So he went to the dock, but the boat was gone. Sighing he stared out at the ocean and sniffed. Tasting salt he wiped his eyes dry. Slowly, he sat on the dock and hugged his knees to himself and let himself cry a little.  
\---  
Jesper helped Klaus set a few things up then all the Saami people came over to the workshop. Did that mean the boat was back? He left when he could and headed straight for the home that Mogens supposedly lived in...at least it was the house they had shared a bed in. Knocking on the door, he bit his lip and looked at the boat as he waited. After the silence stretched he knocked on the door again and sighed. 

Silence again and he finally tried the knob. The door was locked. Huffing he moved from the door and looked towards the upstairs “Mogens!!” No answer and he was starting to shiver from the cold. Tugging his meager coat closer he moved from the house with just one more glance. Then he hugged himself with a heavy sigh. “Where is he?” He must be in town...and if he was home, but ignoring visitors? Jesper paused and looked back towards the house. Rubbing his arms he went back to the house and sat on the chair there.

“I’m sitting out here until you open the door!!” When more silence followed he rubbed his hands together and blew into him. Maybe Mogens wasn’t home after all. “Fine, I’ll just wait right here then” he leaned back into the chair and watched the path for any sign of the ferryman.  
\---  
Mogens sat in the bar and let the chatter kind of fall to the background. After bringing the Saami over, he had just felt like having a stiff drink. His mind was a swirl and mixture of thoughts, and Jesper was at the center. It was really starting to bother him, thinking about the postman so much. Even if they were a match...even if Jesper said he didn’t want to leave him… The other man would, they all did. Sighing he took a heavy swig of his drink and scratched his chest. It was almost burning right now and he rubbed it with a frown.   
Why did he feel as if he should go home? Adjusting himself, he drank more and checked the light outside. It was still pretty early. There was no reason to go home yet… An outright pain in his chest had him cursing, and his instincts were screaming at him to go home. Getting up he paid and left the bar “Alright already…” What was this anyway? Was it his mark or something else? Adjusting his coat, he noticed an extra nip in the air. 

It was always cold here, even in the summer. Sometimes it could get absolutely frigid. Looked like tonight would be one of those freezing cold nights. Rubbing his chest again he felt an ache there that he didn’t really like. The wind pushed enough against him to stumble, and he cursed as his hat was nearly blown off. A shiver went down his back and he hurried his steps a little. It wouldn’t be smart to be out in this for longer than he needed to be. 

At least he was almost home...he could see the ocean and his boat, and the corner of his porch. The postman on his chair… Wait, what? Pausing only a moment he made sure he was seeing things correctly. He was. Jesper was in the chair on his porch, looking pale. Moving again, he almost ran but decided to conserve his energy. As he got closer, he could tell that Jesper was passed out. “Shit!” Stupid postman! Didn’t he know better than to be out in weather like this? 

Now on his porch, he went straight to Jesper and touched the other man’s face. He was chilled to the touch. Moving he unlocked his door and opened it, then went and scooped Jesper up. He had to get the thin man warm...if it wasn’t already too late. Gritting his teeth he kicked the door closed and took Jesper up to the bedroom and lay Jesper in the bed before getting the uniform off of the tall man. Then and only then did he lean his head against the chest.

Slow beat, but there. “Okay, let’s warm you up…” He undressed Jesper the rest of the way, pausing only a moment to leave the underwear on the other man. Then he stripped himself, only leaving his boxers and got into the bed. Blankets on top and Jesper held up against him, he winced as the cold touched his body. Sighing he rubbed Jesper’s back gently and then just held him. “What were you thinking anyway?” Why had Jesper even been here? Wasn’t he supposed to be doing the whole...toy thing?

Moving he adjusted himself until he could feel Jesper’s chest moving against his. Come on...shouldn’t he be warming up now? “Please…” He gripped onto the thin body in his hold “Don’t...don’t leave me...please...please…” God...he sounded so desperate...he FELT so desperate. Even after thinking that Jesper would leave, the truth was that he didn’t want that to happen. Closing his eyes he rest his head near Jesper’s neck and could feel a pulse. Was it just him, or was it beating faster? The body against his started to shiver, and he nearly sobbed in relief. 

“That’s right...stay….stay with me Jesper” Mogens held the other man even as he felt the body heating back up to normal and the shivers starting to die down again...but this time because Jesper was resting normally. Mogens pulled back a little, just enough to give Jesper room to breathe and rubbed Jesper’s cheek. Jesper opened his eyes and soon met his gaze “Huh? Mogens?” He smiled “Yeah, I found you asleep on my porch princess” Jesper made a face at the nickname, and Mogens held back a wince. He had said it without thinking. “It was so cold…” Mogens nodded “I imagine so...cold snap coming in.” He felt thin arms wrap around him and Jesper press back against him close. 

Mogens felt his cheeks warm and blinked at Jesper’s face being so close. “I had to talk to you…” Mogens swallowed and gave his normal grin “It can wait, you’re probably tired…” Jesper sighed “Yeah...I am actually.” Mogens moved to pull back, and Jesper let him. Mogens saw those blue eyes drift down and then Jesper reached out and started tracing his scars. “Is this a postman?” Mogens flushed deeply “Y...yeah” Jesper smiled and sighed before letting his hand rest on his side. Then the blonde male closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Mogens tried to relax, but it was hard after all of that. Slowly he moved and rest his forehead against Jesper’s “Never EVER scare me like that again.” If he had only been a little later… Closing his eyes he tried to block the thought out as he lay there with Jesper. Thoughts like that were of no help, especially since he HAD made it on time. Right...it was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesper nuzzled into the warmth that was Mogens. He knew to stay outside had been...foolish, but his stubbornness had kicked in even as he had started shivering out on the porch. Then he fell asleep… Then he found himself pressed against Mogens. Sighing he moved and saw that Mogens was asleep. Smiling to himself he got up and got his clothes on then sighed. Maybe he should...just let it be… Looking at Mogens he sighed and decided that maybe it was for the best that they talk.  
\---  
Mogens woke and sat up slowly, frowning when there was no postman beside him. At the sound of a clearing throat, his gaze rose and met with Jesper’s. “Morning” Mogens moved, soon sitting on the edge of his bed. “Shouldn’t you be getting letters?” Jesper waved a hand in front of him “Still too early for the town mail, and no kids will come.” Mogens raised a brow, but Jesper waved it away again. “I...felt a need to talk to you...about our marks.” Mogens unconsciously ran a hand over his chest and Jesper smiled softly. “I know yours is hard to...see completely, so there must be another way to tell they match, right??”

Mogens sighed “We can’t be” Jesper frowned “You’re...so young, and I...just can’t raise up my hopes like that.” Jesper’s frown deepened “Young? Me?” The other man’s eyes narrowed “I hardly think being nearly forty is young.” Mogens felt a wave of shock wash over him. Nearly...forty? “What? You look barely twenty!!” Jesper huffed and shrugged “A gift I’m supposed to be glad for, I am sure.” He didn’t sound or look like he was glad for it, and Mogens shifted uneasily on his bed. He remembered Jesper talking to Margu...and looked at the ground. “Why...do you think we might match?” 

Looking back up, he hoped he had worded it carefully enough. Jesper rubbed his neck “Well, because...I just feel this connection to you that I’ve never felt before. I...miss you when you aren’t around and...well, tend to think of you quite a bit.” Jesper flushed and Mogens sighed. His thoughts went back to the coat...then to the panic he had felt upon finding Jesper passed out on his porch. Conflicting emotions raised up and he rubbed his chest again. “I don’t know...if there’s a way to know for sure” Jesper sighed and nodded like he had expected that answer. “I don’t want to find out either.” It hurt him to say it, but...he was done with hoping and being denied the only thing he had wanted. This time would be no different. Jesper would leave, one way or another, the thin man missed his home too much not to.

Jesper stared at him “So...even if we were a match...you wouldn’t want me?” Mogens swallowed his own sorrow and shook his head slowly. He watched as a light seemed to leave the other man’s eyes “Oh…” Jesper moved, standing and putting his hat on “Of course...why should this be any different…” Mogens wondered at that, but before he could even start to ask Jesper gave him a stiff bow. “This is where we part ways then” Jesper stood and his eyes already looked dead, making Mogens feel cold. With a tip of his hat, Jesper left and Mogens felt his chest itch and ache. 

This…this was for the best. Even if Jesper was his soul mate… They just couldn’t be together…

Ever.  
\---  
Jesper was swept up into preparations for Christmas. He only interacted with Mogens if he absolutely had too, a coldness entering his core with even the briefest interaction. He felt all his excitement dwindle for the holiday coming and barely paid attention to the activities around him. He supposed he should feel warm, with all these people around him, but he only felt cold...and then he started to slowly feel tired. It wasn’t like the normal fatigue that had come with the nightly trips of delivering toys...but something else entirely. 

It was almost numbing in a way, so he ignored it since it washed all his feelings away. He found himself starting to take naps whenever he could, during small breaks amidst the hustle of making toys, or sometimes even at the post office after getting the letters for the day. The naps didn’t truly help with his exhaustion, and in fact, seemed to make it increase, but it was the only time he had a clear mind and didn’t have to worry so much about thought and trying to focus on the things around him. 

Only physical touch seemed to rouse even a small response in him on one occasion, which had him looking at Klaus, who seemed quite concerned for him. “You don’t look well” Jesper could only smile, a soft twinge of being glad to have a friend coming, but just as quickly fading. “I’m just tired…” Klaus frowned “You are always tired lately.” Jesper shrugged. There wasn’t much he could do about it. Klaus seemed to want to say something more, but then the Saami needed him, and he left Jesper to his tasks.  
\---  
On a day that he felt a bit better, Jesper gathered the energy to go to Alva. If anyone knew more about mate marks, she should...right? She was the teacher after all, and though Mogens had said he held no interest to find out… Jesper did. So he entered the school shortly after a class she held and soon found himself at her kitchen table with a drink he didn’t even feel like drinking. “Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale Jesper” He met her gaze and smiled softly “Just a bit...tired. Tell me, what do you know about mate marks?” Alva gave him a look then sighed “A lot actually, did you have something specific in mind?” Jesper ended up sipping at his drink anyway, aware that his hands were shaking as he did.

Once he set the cup back down, he spoke “Well, say someone was sure they met their match, but the mark...was...well let’s say obscured.” Alva frowned “Like...you couldn’t tell what it was for some reason or another?” Jesper nodded and regretted the action after. His head it seemed, could not handle the movement right now. Alva seemed to think over his question. “Well...your instincts would still know I suppose?” Jesper didn’t feel like that helped at all, and that must have shown on his face.

Alva tapped her chin “Sorry, I haven’t really heard of an issue like that before.” Jesper sighed and took another drink. Then he adjusted his weight “What if...you find your mate, but they...do not want you?” Alva looked surprised “A refusal? Well if one side felt love...or deep feelings, they would start to grow sick.” Jesper looked at his drink and rubbed the mug in his hold with his thumbs. Is that why he felt so odd lately? “I see…” Moving he rubbed his eyes, then mustered another smile. “Sorry for bothering you over this” Alva shook her head “It’s no problem Jesper...but…” 

Jesper saw her look like she was mentally debating something “If...by chance...someone did get refused. They...could die from that” Jesper rose a brow “Their soul...would feel like it could never be whole, and then slowly sap the strength from the body that holds it.” Ah… So that IS why he felt so odd. He supposed in a roundabout way, that confirmed that Mogens was indeed his soulmate. “I see…” So he was to die was he? For some reason, he couldn’t be bothered to feel upset about it. “So Alva, would you like to meet Klaus?” She blinked and frowned, likely sensing the sudden topic change for what it was. “Sure…”

Jesper drank more of his drink and decided to take Alva there after it was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Mogens felt off, in a way that he thought he might be coming down with a cold. It was ridiculous really… Sighing he sniffed and then yawned, even as he walked up to the post office window. Jesper barely interacted with him since...well, since. It hurt him, but he accepted it for the hurt he had caused in turn. Leaning into the window, he found Jesper asleep, and it certainly wasn’t the first time either. Of course he noticed how pale the other man had gotten, how the bags under his eyes had darkened, and how he seemed to nap at any free opportunity to do so. Opening his mouth, he hesitated, then closed it again before leaving the window and walking to the door.

Entering the room, he went to where Jesper usually kept the outgoing mail. He started moving the bags to the front, and Jesper didn’t stir, not even when the counter was accidentally bumped. Frowning to himself he finally went and took a closer look at Jesper. White as a sheet and still… A jolt gripped at his heart and he shook the thinner man. This provided no response either, and Jesper moved loosely in his hold. “Hey…” He pat at Jesper’s cheek and felt a coldness under his touch that had him furrowing his brows. Then he moved a hand near Jesper’s mouth, and soon felt a light puff of air. Still breathing then...if but barely. What should he do? There weren’t really doctor’s around… Running his hand on Jesper’s forehead, he couldn’t help but think this was somehow his fault...even if that was utter foolishness to think. 

Mogens sighed and kissed Jesper’s cheek without really thinking. “I’m getting you help…” Then he moved and left, forgetting about the mail and going to the one person he thought might be able to do anything.  
\---  
Jesper startled as Mogens burst into the door with Alva. He felt drained, and still tired enough to sleep, but he still managed to push himself from the counter. “Huh? Why do you look as if you’ve seen a ghost?” Mogens came over “You weren’t waking up…” Jesper huffed “Nonsense, I am obviously awake…” His eyes went to the outgoing mail, now by the door where it hadn’t been before. “Now” he added, seeing as he must have slept through Mogens moving all those bags. “Jesper, I shook you and everything…” 

Jesper found himself leaning on the counter, and supporting his head. “You needn't have bothered” an edge was behind his words, and he saw Mogens visibly flinch. His gaze went to Alva as she moved closer as well “Jesper...he’s trying to help.” Jesper shrugged or tried to...his body didn’t really feel like it was really under his control. A touch had him snapping back to focus, his mind having drifted shortly after the shrug. “You need a doctor” Jesper huffed again “No can do. For one, I don’t have the money. For two...I already know what’s wrong.” Alva and Mogens shared a look of surprise, but since his visit to Alva, he had gone to the book store-how ridiculous was it for a town to have a book store but not a doctor?-and did research of his own.

It was called soul sickness. It seemed fitting enough, and there wasn’t much a doctor could do barring trying to convince Mogens to love him back. “A doctor can’t help me” Mogens moved a little “Why not?” Jesper sighed heavily and looked at Alva, before looking to the counter “It’s called soul sickness, Alva could probably explain it better.” He lay his head back down “Meanwhile, I’m getting the rest of my nap in.” Before either of them could object, he was out like a light.  
\---  
Mogens moved and soon covered Jesper with his coat. “This is bad…” He looked at Alva and felt surprised to see her nearly crying. “Soul Sickness...it means he’s dying.” Mogens stiffened a little “What? Why?” Alva met his gaze “Well, it could mean two things. That his match is dead...or that his match doesn’t want him back.” Mogens frowned deeply “Want him back?” Alva nodded with a sigh “He must love whoever it is...if they aren’t dead...for this to happen. I should have known. Fatigue is one of the first symptoms.” Loved? Mogens looked at the sleeping male. Jesper loved him? A flash of memory then, of Jesper telling Margu that he didn’t want to leave without Mogens. He hit himself in the face, then ran it down with a groan.

He was the biggest idiot ever. Jesper loved him and wanted him, and HE was the one to push that away, just because he felt Jesper would leave anyway. Adjusting his coat, he frowned. The mast on Jesper’s neck was gone. Throwing the coat to the side he moved Jesper easily-too easily-and soon yanked the undershirt up. He heard Alva gasp and he felt the blood drain from his face. The mark was completely different now. The ship was wrecked and sinking into the choppy waters. The sails were broken and drifting in the sea. The crew were gone, with just one lone man on some debris, and keeping afloat. The man looked a lot like Jesper. Letting the shirt go he dashed upstairs and stopped in front of the mirror.

He pulled his own shirt up. His chest had been itching vaguely for a while, but he hadn’t been paying attention to it. Not strictly anyway. Running a hand over it he grit his teeth. His postman was bleeding. Stark red going past his scars, staining the letters and spreading through what parts looked like water. “Oh my god” he flinched and turned to look at Alva. “It’s you...you’re his match?” Mogens yanked his shirt back in place. “I see why he was asking about a mark you can’t really see now.” He headed back downstairs and went to Jesper, he hesitated a moment, then cursed himself and lifted the man into his hold. 

Jesper was lighter now than the last time he did this. Adjusting his hold he carried the man upstairs, ignoring Alva as he got them both into the makeshift bed that Jesper used. He pressed his forehead against Jesper’s and felt the cold skin as he started rubbing the other man’s back. “How do we fix it?” He could hear Alva moving “I...would have to look it up, it’s been some time since I went over the material.” Mogens nodded. He rubbed Jesper’s cheek then kissed him gently. “I’ll...be back” Mogens nodded again, his focus fully on Jesper...on his mate. He heard Alva leave and he sighed. All he could do for now was lay here and hope that Jesper would wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

Mogens nearly fell asleep by the time Alva returned. Mogens yawned and Alva held up a book “Jesper actually had a copy downstairs, I went over it as fast as I could.” She glanced at Jesper, who showed no change from earlier “He’s already in the second stage…” She opened the book and flipped through the pages “All it says is if the match changes their mind, and truly wants their mate, that they should show their love to the afflicted person.” Mogens blinked slowly “How?” Alva sighed “It doesn’t have specifics” of course it wouldn’t. 

Mogens moved and pulled Jesper close to him, running a hand through the blonde hair. “I don’t want him to die just because I was being an idiot…” Alva nodded and flipped another page. “Of course I want him...and love him...I just thought…” He moved again “I just thought he would leave, just like everyone else has.” Alva sighed deeply. “Insecurity” Mogens huffed lightly and kissed Jesper’s forehead. It was warmer than before. “I just...I got tired of trying so hard you know? So many postmen have come and gone...and that was the only clue I had for who my mate was.” Jesper gave a sigh and then mumbled something. 

Then slowly he felt thin arms wrapping around him and Jesper was snuggling into him. Mogens smiled and rested his hands at the small of Jesper’s back, right over the mark. The coldness was warming under his touch. “So I pushed him away, even though it hurt like hell to do so. So stupid.” “Sure is…” Mogens blinked at the sleepy sounding words. Jesper gave a big yawn “The dumbest…” Mogens saw a smile form on Jesper’s face though and he relaxed. “Hey...you coming back there?” Jesper opened his eyes a little “Mn?” He still seemed out of it “Where’d I go?” Mogens shook his head and kissed Jesper again. The blonde man blinked and then flushed. “So we’re kissing now? I thought you didn’t want me.” Jesper looked confused, but his eyes showed hope. 

“I lied” Jesper huffed and softly hit his head. “Stupid” Mogens nodded, a smile spreading on his face “I know” Jesper sighed and rolled his eyes then yawned again. “Mng...I feel kinda weak...like I haven’t been eating.” Alva closed the book “You probably haven’t been, with how much you have been sleeping.” Jesper moved his head just a little to look at the teacher. “You were dying Jesper…” Jesper looked away from her and back to Mogens. “Yeah…” Mogens rubbed the thin man's back “Sorry” Mogens shook his head. “It was my fault...you’ll get better now though. I’ll make you soup” Jesper gripped on to him as much as he could...which wasn’t much “Noooo don’t want you to leave.” 

Mogens chuckled at the whine and sighed “You gotta eat sport, and I actually still gotta do my job…” Jesper pouted “I’ll come back though, I promise.” Jesper finally let him go and pulled his arms away, but he looked upset about it. Mogens sat up and kissed Jesper’s cheek, gaining him a smile. Then Mogens left the bed and went to make some soup, feeling much better than he had earlier that same day.  
\---  
Jesper got better, but he still wasn’t at full strength. There were still moments where he felt so drained that he needed a nap. Today though, he felt good enough to talk to the three more important people in his life. He looked them over and drank some cocoa, noting that his hands no longer shook as they had been doing lately. A good sign. He would get better. He would pull through… His gaze lingered on Mogens, and he couldn’t help the tug of worry. While he had been getting better, Mogens seemed to be getting worse. He said it was just a cold...but did a cold really last this long? Sighing he set his cup down and then rubbed his eyes. 

“Jesper, we can wait to do this” he shook his head and placed his hands on his lap. “No. It’s nearly Christmas, and I have to do this...I should have done it before now but...well…” He shrugged as if to convey that things had got in the way. “Just promise that you will hear me all the way through because I don’t know how many times I can go over it.” His gaze stayed on Alva with this comment, out of the three he felt she was the most likely to get angry and leave before he was finished explaining fully. She nodded and so did Klaus and Mogens. “We’re all ears champ” Jesper spared him an annoyed glance then smiled softly. 

Then he told them everything. How he was sent here by his father. The letter quota and the time limit. How at first that was all that had mattered. How that had slowly changed, and now he didn’t even keep count anymore. How that now, the children being happy mattered more. By the time he was done explaining what he could, he felt tired, but not extremely drained. “Any questions?” Mogens rose his hand, gaining an eye roll before Jesper nodded “Why send you here? Isn’t that a bit...extreme?” Jesper shrugged “I’m not really sure why he picked this town.” It hadn’t really occurred to him to ask at the time. Alva shifted her weight “Why?” Jesper raised a brow “I mean...why send you in the first place, what did you do??” Jesper sighed and looked at the ground and rubbed one of his arms. “I wasn’t...I slacked off a lot, and I guess he finally got tired of it? I’m supposed to be all responsible and live up to the family name.” He shrugged again and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Cut off?” This was Mogens again “You know...no more money. Like I said he is pretty much kicking me out of the house. So if I fail… No more money, live out in the streets…” He frowned “Crap, does that mean I can’t be a postman anymore? He never really said, but out in the streets does imply no job to rely on as well.” He hadn’t really thought about it like that. But then again, he hadn’t thought he would actually enjoy being a postman. He put his head in his hands. What would he do without a job?


	10. Chapter 10

Mogens watched Jesper and frowned. So he was risking losing everything by staying? That didn’t seem to sway the taller man's decision any. After a moment Jesper raised his head again. “How can your dad have that much influence?” Jesper flinched a little, and moved his hands nervously “He’s...the General Postmaster.” Mogens frowned deeper, something about that… “Wait, you’re related to the duke?!” This was Alva and Mogens widened his eyes. Jesper nodded “Yeah, my grandfather on my father’s side is the duke, and is technically above dad? He left dad in charge of the Postal Academy though...so dad has the authority to dispatch the postmen.” 

“Wait, so...you’re royalty??” Jesper sighed deeply “Technically? Yes, through my relations I am considered such. But I have no claim to the spot” Mogens looked over at Alva and saw understanding on her face, and he understood too, but… “Why not?” Klaus didn’t know. Jesper kind of sank into the chair he was using, starting to look tired. “Because I’m...not strictly speaking...a man.” Jesper must really trust all three of them or was at the point that he didn’t care if at least the three of them knew. Mogens watched as understanding slowly showed on the larger man’s face. “Oh” and Jesper yawned, rubbing at his eyes again. Mogens yawned himself and rubbed at his right temple a little. 

Silence lingered and Jesper looked like he was falling asleep when Klaus broke it again “Why did you choose to tell us all this?” Jesper smiled “Because you are my friends…” Their gazes met “More than that really, you’re all like family to me now.” Mogens smiled and Jesper’s own smile grew. Soon after that, Jesper did end up falling asleep, and Klaus covered him with a blanket. Alva crossed her arms “I don’t like it. I get that his dad wanted to teach him a lesson...but...like Mogens said, it seems extreme to cut him off fully like that.” Mogens shifted his weight some and felt sleep calling to him too. “Bad enough he was sent here” Alva nodded in agreement “Especially since he likely knew how bad it was.”

Mogens nodded in return. With how many postmen came through here? There was no reason for the one in charge not to know how bad it had been on this island. That was the thing though...it wasn’t as bad now. Things were changing for the better. All because of Jesper. Or rather slightly influenced unknowingly by Jesper. Mogens rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes. When Jesper first arrived...he would never have guessed that such a spoiled and demanding man would turn out to be just the thing this town needed. Smiling to himself, he soon drifted asleep himself.  
\---  
Time seemed to fly after that. Jesper was always busy getting ready for Christmas, and Mogens had his own job… So they never really got a chance to really talk. They both knew they were willing to have a relationship with each other, but never truly went over the details. Were they dating now? Would they get married down the road? Did Jesper want kids...could he have kids? Did he himself...want kids? Rubbing at his temples, he tried to get comfortable at his mainland post. At least it was Christmas Eve, which meant that things would calm down and they could have a proper chat about things...that is if this headache of his would go away. 

It had been slowly building, as well as a general increase in his normal fatigue. At first, he had thought it was a cold...but he wasn’t sneezing or coughing. It was just a headache and a general feeling of wanting to sleep all day. Sighing he heard someone clear their throat. Lowering his hands he looked over to see a very refined man standing there. Something about him… “I need passage to Smeerensburg” Mogens stood and grinned “Sure thing!”   
\---  
It slowly dawned on him that this refined man was Jesper’s father. He wasn’t sure how he had come up with this conclusion since they didn’t share many facial features, or even the same eye or hair color. It must be the way this man talked and held himself and...just acted in general. He got the boat docked and Jesper’s father suddenly handed him more money-he had already paid for the fare to the island-Mogens looked at it and quickly saw it was enough for three people going back. “Stay here and keep your boat ready, I do not imagine I will take long.” Mogens only nodded and put the money in his pocket. His headache got worse.  
\---  
Jesper blinked “Dad? Why are you here??” He looked back at Klaus, feeling at a loss. He hadn’t expected this… “Uh...let’s talk outside, for some privacy” he stepped out of the barn and closed the door behind him. His eyes went to his dad’s fancy carriage and he frowned before focusing on the man himself. He rubbed at his forehead a vague ache resting there. “I came to take you home” Jesper looked up and shook his head, clearing it of a weird feeling. “I don’t want to” his dad looked surprised “Besides...I don’t think I’m even close to the goal?” His dad furrowed his brows. “We received forty thousand letters, well over the number I gave you.”

Jesper felt a reeling sensation and even swayed a little. His dad moved and supported him. “Are you feeling ill?” Jesper rubbed at his head again “I...have been sick. I’m still recovering.” His dad looked worried “Dad, it’s not that I doubt you’re counting abilities, but I’m pretty sure that isn’t the right amount.” He tried to remember how many since he stopped counting and shook his head again. Why did it feel like he wasn’t on solid ground...like there was a light sway under his feet? “I mean I stopped counting at four thousand, but I don’t think I even got a thousand more since then?” His dad looked concerned, but also thoughtful. “These two sent me a letter…” Jesper followed his dad’s look and almost sneered “Why are you two here...together?” The sway now felt like it was more against his back and he grabbed onto his dad before dry heaving a little.

The sensation felt… He put one hand over his mouth “The docks…” He looked at his dad with a sense of worry and fear “I need to get to the docks. Now.” His dad just nodded, perhaps sensing the urgency. Jesper sent a glare to the clan leaders “You two, I don’t know what you’re up to, but can’t you just put all this hate to rest already? For christ sake, you should be glad that so many people are happy now…” Mrs. Krum sneered and Mr. Ellengboe just looked offended. Rolling his eyes and got into his dad’s carriage. He saw Klaus out the window and opened it “I’ll be back!” Klaus nodded and then the cart was moving towards town. Jesper felt queasy the whole time they moved, and just hoped his sense of foreboding was just nerves or something…


	11. Chapter 11

Jesper was out of the carriage as soon as it stopped “Mogens!!” The ferryman was on the ground, passed out and as Jesper got closer, he could see a flush and sweat. Checking Mogens’ forehead, he felt heat and then shook his mate gently “Mogens!” The ferryman groaned and muttered something, but didn’t wake up. Jesper whined a little and tried to remember what you did for a fever. “I’m so useless with this kind of thing!” He rubbed at his temples “Come on think! For a fever...a cool rag? Warm bed…” His heart was pounding and he looked over Mogens before slapping himself. “Pull yourself together! You can do this...you can help! You are not useless!!” 

Right. “Cool water to help ease the heat, somewhere comfortable to lay… Think of the rest later. No time…” He moved and tried to lift Mogens “Ugh, so heavy!” Suddenly his dad was there, helping him. He spared a quick smile of thanks then together they got Mogens to his house...it was very close to the docks. Jesper stripped his mate of what he dared with his dad around and frowned at what he could see of the mark. Alva and Mogens had told him of the changes when he was sick...but it looked like Mogens’ had changed again since then. Tucking Mogens in he soon rushed to get cold water. Once he got the water he laid a cool rag on the other man’s forehead.

“Okay...it’s going to be okay. It’s just a fever...just a fever…” Still, his mind couldn’t help but supply information he had read since he himself had gotten sick. This could be a sign that Mogens still held doubts about their connection. Which was...well, they hadn’t talked about it, but Jesper was sticking to his decision to stay! Rubbing Mogens’ cheek lightly he couldn’t help but feel a bit over his head. “I won’t leave...I promise...stop being so stubborn” he moved and gave Mogens a light kiss. “So this is your mate then?” Jesper jumped a little, completely forgetting about his dad. He nodded and looked out the window. Something caught his eye.

He moved to the window, and saw torches moving up the mountain “Klaus…” He looked back to Mogens, then back outside, indecision pulling at him. “You can go...I can keep an eye on him.” Jesper frowned and looked at his dad, then Mogens, then outside again “Right…” With one last worried look at Mogens, he left.   
\---  
He was on fire. He knew the feeling all too well. He had been burned before, after all. A sense of cold and panic was in the background… Flashes of things that couldn’t be memories played in his mind. A sleigh sliding out of control… Snow and ice… “Jesper…” A cliff, god it was coming so quickly! A sense of spinning...falling...grabbing. Ice-cold against his hands. Then the sleigh stopped, and a short look over the edge had a shiver running through his body. He groaned. He was on fire… A cold spot rested on his forehead but it wasn’t enough...wasn’t enough to put out the flames…

_He was on a ship, the choppy waves throwing off even his sense of balance. He was looking for someone...fire was taking over the vessel…_

“Jesper” he gripped at something, the fire was rising, rolling over him and he groaned again.   
\---  
When Jesper returned, the sun was well over the horizon. He hurried to the bed and slowed when he saw that Mogens looked worse, and not better. His dad looked at him “He keeps calling for you.” Jesper soon sat on the bed and took Mogens’ hand in his own, locking their fingers together. “I’m here, sorry I had to leave just for a little bit…” He could feel the heat rolling off Mogens even from where he sat. Feeling a coldness seep into his core he kissed Mogens and rubbed his cheek. “I’m here, and I won’t leave” he ran his fingers through the dark hair of his mate. “Never again...I won’t be away from you ever again.” 

His dad shifted in his seat, but he ignored that. “The only reason...we would ever separate...is if it was in death.” He felt tenseness ease from under him and saw Mogens’ face relax a little. “You can’t get rid of me any other way! I am quite stubborn after all.” He sighed “I thought you were a woman back then…” He played with Mogens’ hair “You had longer hair” he smiled. “That had to be you though...right?” Mogens didn’t answer and Jesper lay his head on his mate’s chest. He could hear Mogens’ heart beating, and feel Mogens' breathing. “I never felt so close to anyone else...well, besides my parents.” He kept playing with Mogens’ hair “Aren’t you only eight years older than me? I...can’t quite remember.” 

Mogens sighed under him and shifted, moving him into a light hold. Now he was pretty much laying on his mate's chest, with only a blanket between them. The heat under him was still high, and Mogens felt damp from sweating. “Gross, you’re taking a bath once you feel better” he could swear Mogens smiled at that and he smiled and felt a wave of relief. “I love you...you need to get that through your thick skull” he poked at Mogens’ temple and felt the chuckle “Okay” Jesper grinned and Mogens moved a little making it so they were both a little more comfortable. “That was the second time we met” Mogens opened his eyes and looked down at him. 

Jesper blinked “It was?” Mogens nodded then grimaced. Jesper moved and rubbed Mogens’ forehead. “I...forgot for a while, but it all came back… You were ten I think…” Jesper made a face “Yeah, I saw you in that cute blue dress” Jesper gasped and hit Mogens on the shoulder lightly “It was...wait, really?” Mogens nodded “I...don’t remember that” Mogens smiled “Want me to remind you?” Jesper nodded and Mogens started to tell him, both forgetting about Jesper’s dad sitting nearby and listening as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Mogens walked over the cobblestone, munching on an apple and scanning the market with near boredom. He was of age now, and ready to get a job. If he could find anyone to hire him… He was just a street rat after all, with only one family member to his name. His sister...she had found a better life, away from this city. Good for her. She deserved to be happy...with her mate. Sighing he found himself looking towards the docks and soon headed in that general direction. He had always been curious about ships. Especially since his mate mark featured one. Maybe he could get a job on one… 

Someone grabbed at his leg and his first thought was that someone was stealing what little money he had. He looked down with a growl, then blinked when he saw a kid had taken hold of him and was hiding behind him. Deep blue eyes looked up at him, and blonde hair was tied in two braids shifted with a tilt upwards. The little girl stared at him then smiled “Sorry...you look tough, so I decided to hide here” Mogens raised a brow, but then smiled. It was just a kid...probably hiding from some bullies. “Jesmine!” Mogens looked up at the voice and the girl whimpered before hiding more behind him. Soon he spotted a fine looking lady storming through the market. Well, when he said fine, he meant the clothes she was wearing. Not that she was pretty.

Because she really wasn’t, especially not with such a look of fury on her face. “Where has she gone off to now? Jesmine! Your father will be quite cross when I tell him about this!!” A shift at his trousers told him the little girl was gripping hard...and shaking. She was scared. Of this furious looking woman… Mogens supposed he couldn’t blame the kid. He moved a little as the woman passed, easily shielding the girl from view. Being a little broader than most helped. He finished his apple and tossed the core to the side and watched the woman until she was gone. “Okay, I think it's safe now.” Jesmine moved from behind him “Thank you, mister!” Mogens grinned “No problem champ” Jesmine giggled. 

“I just wanted to see the boat!” Jesmine pointed, and Mogens shifted his gaze to the docks “It’s a ship, boats are much smaller.” Jesmine gave an “Ooooh '' then moved to head closer. Mogens moved with the kid, feeling like she at least needed someone with her. “My mark has a ship then! I want to learn what I can about it...mom normally doesn’t let me though.” Mogens raised a brow “That was your mom?” Jesmine wrinkled her nose “No...and yes” Mogens frowned and Jesmine soon took his hand with the innocence of a child. “She didn’t give birth to me...but she’s married to daddy.” Ah. “Your stepmom then…” Jesmine shook her head “No...daddy is married to...her, and had me with mommy” Mogens puzzled that out then realization hit him. “Oh…” An affair, or maybe some sort of other arrangement. 

Clearing his throat he decided to change the topic “My mark is a ship too” Jesmine looked up at him with wonder “Really?” He nodded “Do you think we match?” Mogens felt a splash of cold and stared at the little girl. She couldn’t be older than ten, and he was eighteen. Too much of an age gap...though she would grow of course...but still. “Uh...we could I guess” he shrugged. They walked for a little while in silence. “I don’t think I would mind if they did” Mogens looked at the small girl again “You’re nice.” Mogens chuckled and smiled. It was good that at least someone thought so. “Can we check?” 

Mogens sighed “I don’t know...you...are young still and uh…” Jesmine was giving him very convincing puppy dog eyes “Oh geez…” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “I...guess it wouldn’t hurt?” The worst thing that could happen is that they do not match and Jesmine would part from him with no change. Jesmine beamed and they soon found a private looking spot “I will just show you mine okay? You can tell from that if they match…” Jesmine nodded and Mogens soon pulled his shirt off. His mark was on his chest, and Jesmine gasped. “It does match!” She gave an excited little hop “This part is different though” she placed a hand on him, and he held still, knowing the touch meant nothing right now. He knew what part she meant. The postman. An oddity considering the ship on choppy waters.

“My daddy is a postman…” Jesmine drew away “Or...well, he’s in charge of them!” Mogens pulled his shirt on. “But the duke is in charge of the postal stuff” Jesmine nodded “Yup! That’s grandpa though...daddy helps at the school to help with the resp...the work!” Mogens stared. If this kid really was his match, she was practically royalty...while he was a nobody. “Oh geez…” That wouldn’t go over so well...even if they would meet each other again after this. “Do you think we will get married?” Jesmine looked so happy...so hopeful. Mogens sighed and ruffled her hair “Sure, why not?” Jesmine almost squealed, then a shout grabbed their attention. Jesmine sighed “It’s daddy this time, guess I should go…” 

Mogens nodded and Jesmine ran off. Slowly he left the spot himself and watched as the girl reached a tall and refined looking man. She was scolded then they both walked away. She turned and waved at him, then they were gone. Sighing he headed to the closest ship. They may never even meet again, but at least he knew he did have a match…  
===  
Jesper frowned “Uh...no, definitely don’t remember that.” Mogens shrugged “I do remember being on a ship together...but I don’t know why I thought you were a woman.” Mogens shrugged again and Jesper huffed. “Did...you know it was...you know...the same person?” Mogens yawned “Not at first…”


	13. Chapter 13

Ten years on a boat really could change someone. Hygiene didn’t seem as important for one, grooming and trimming your hair? Just grow it out and tie it back, no hassle needed. He had built muscle too and felt pretty healthy at twenty-eight. Right now Mogens helped get the ship ready for a civilian passenger. They were being paid extra to do this. Mogens personally thought it was ridiculous. “Look et the pansy!” Mogens turned and went to the railing. Below on the dock, he caught sight of blonde hair. The head moved, looking up...deep blue eyes moved over the ship with disinterest. For a moment they stayed on him, then a sneer appeared before the passenger looked away. Another man was walking with the blonde man, both looked refined. Rich people.

Huffing he shook his head “I bet he’s sick the whole time” his crewmate nodded “Eh? Wot he got a sword fer?” Mogens looked again, and sure enough, the blonde man had a rapier at his side. “Who even knows with those rich types” he moved from the railing and went back to his task. The two strangers were now on the deck “Now Jesper, this is a very fine school you’re going to, so you best pay attention to your classes.” Mogens looked over in time to catch an eye roll. “Yes dad” the older of the two checked a watch and then turned to leave “See you in the summer then.” The thin blonde sighed and then caught him watching. A look of what he could only sum up as annoyance came over the other’s face.

“Don’t you have a job?” Mogens turned away and went back to work. The civilian gathered his bags and went to his quarters, guided by the captain. Mogens was happy enough to not pay any more attention to the blonde man.  
\---  
His plans didn’t really hold up, unfortunately. “Why do I have to keep an eye on him??” His captain added some gold to his stash “Because you’re the one I trust to do so without hurting the lad somehow.” Mogens sighed, feeling resigned. He couldn’t really disobey orders. “Alright” he went to start his so-called task of watching the brat. He went to the quarters the civilian was using and opened the door without knocking. He froze and stared. The blonde man had been changing, his back now bare. And clear as day across it was a ship on choppy waters. His match-minus the odd postman. He furrowed his brows in confusion...he had already met his match ten years ago, and that had been a girl, not a man.

The blonde turned to reach for something, and that’s when Mogens saw the scars on his chest. He had seen something similar before...on a woman who had gotten her breasts removed. “Jesmine?” The blonde jerked straight and looked at him in surprise. Then a look of anger soon took over “How do you know that name?” Mogens moved into the room, closing the door behind him. “We met” the man frowned deeply “Ten years ago? In the market??” The blonde man-what was his name again...it still started with a J right?-tilted his head a little as he tried to place the time. Soon he shook his head and tugged a shirt on. “Sorry, I don’t remember.”

Mogens felt a little heartbroken hearing that. “You do seem to know me...well, my old name anyway. I would like it if you don’t use it from now on. Mister Johannsen will do just fine.” Mogens leaned against the door “What happened to you?” Jesper-right that was it!-looked up at him “What do you mean?” Mogens motioned “Ten years ago...you were all happy and hiding behind me with smiles and giggles.” Jesper looked away “I had to learn to be someone else.” Mogens didn’t like it. “You’re twenty now…” Jesper rose a brow “Yes...thus why I am being shipped off to some school that my dad picked.” Right… It also meant that this man before him was of age. He licked his lips and scratched his cheek nervously. Eight years didn’t seem like such a big gap anymore.

“I was sent to keep an eye on you…” Jesper met his gaze “Honestly...now I’m glad he did. Cus here’s my mate, right in front of me” he grinned and Jesper blinked then flushed lightly. “Nonsense, we can’t possibly-” Mogens quickly took off his shirt and Jesper clicked his mouth shut. Jesper moved and then gently ran a hand over the mark...over his chest. This time he felt a warmth spread at the touch. “Why a postman?” Mogens shook his head “No clue honestly” slowly he raised a hand and brushed Jesper’s cheek. Jesper stiffened then locked eyes with him. “We...really shouldn’t. What if my dad finds out?” Mogens sighed “I’m not going to tell him...you?” Jesper looked to the side, then slowly shook his head. 

Mogens leaned in for a kiss, Jesper a bit awkward, then soon returned it. Jesper leaned his forehead against his and sighed lightly.  
===  
“Whoa whoa, you’re making this up!” Mogens shook his head “Nope, that really happened” Jesper frowned deeply “I...only remember parts and nothing like that at all.” Mogens sighed lightly “I think I know why…” Jesper met his gaze again, and Mogens soon continued.


	14. Chapter 14

They sat on the bed together, just holding hands while they each caught each other up for the last ten years apart. “So...you’ve just been on a ship this whole time?” Mogens nodded and Jesper ran a hand through his hair “Huh…” Then he moved and sat on Mogens’ lap, earning a smile. Mogens rubbed Jesper’s back and they kissed again. Jesper played with his hair and soon let it loose. “Hey now…” Jesper grinned and chuckled then played with it more. “It’s pretty soft...kinda weird.” Mogens huffed then test Jesper’s hair “Geez, so smooth” Jesper beamed “That’s because I regularly wash it.” Mogens rolled his eyes and his hand went to Jesper’s ass. 

“Oh!” Jesper flushed and then smiled gently. “Ugh…” Jesper grimaced and Mogens frowned “I have to go to that stupid school...we already missed ten years…” Mogens nodded “Yeah…” Jesper let out a “Tsk” then grinned “I could always run away with you.” Mogens felt his cheeks warm and then pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Jesper let out a soft moan and moved closer, grinding a little on his lap. Mogens felt a warmth build and a natural reaction occurred. Jesper broke the kiss with a gasp. “Is that a yes to my idea?” Mogens grinned and nodded. Sure, why not? Fuck everyone else. All that mattered was being with Jesper. 

Jesper beamed, and a brief flash of the little girl came...but it was very brief. Jesper pulled off his shirt and Mogens rubbed along the scars gently, sending a shiver through the thin body. In the heat of the moment, he didn’t even bother to wonder if this was right or not. It felt good, and Jesper was willing...so he threw caution to the wind. Another kiss and he moved them on the bed so that Jesper was under him. Jesper was the one to pull off his belt, and soon his pants. Mogens returned the favor. For a moment they only looked at each other. Jesper flushed deeply and he felt breathless. Mogens moved and went to the folds, and soon licked.

“OH!” Mogens was a bit glad he had locked the door, and that the chambers were somewhat secluded. He licked more, playing with Jesper’s clit and gaining gasps and moans “Oh...Mogens...more...please!” He nipped at the clit then moved again while licking his lips. Then he kissed Jesper's neck, nibbling and licking. He felt Jesper buck under him and smiled. Slowly he aligned himself and soon pushed in, going carefully. “AH!!!” Jesper grabbed onto his back and he went all the way in. “Oh...ahhh...so...so full” Mogens nuzzled Jesper’s neck then kissed his shoulder.

Then he moved one hand on a leg and one at Jesper’s head. Back and forth, until he felt Jesper matching him, and they moved as one. He moaned and went just a little faster, gaining a cry from Jesper as he did. “Oh...yes! Like that!!!” Mogens kept the pace and felt Jesper scratching at him, but he didn’t care. Jesper tilted his head back and was soon just all moans and cries of pleasure as they made love together. Mogens felt the pressure building inside him and panted as he kept driving in until finally, he drove in as deep as he could and released. “J-Jesper!!” Jesper was shivering lightly, mewling and begging for more and Mogens raised a brow before moving again. “Oh...almost…!” Mogens moved a hand and rubbed at Jesper’s clit to help.

“Ah! Yes....oh...MOGENS!!!” He felt it when Jesper released the walls around him fluttering and tightening around his cock. He shivered and felt a twitch from his member. He helped Jesper through the release, then pulled out and lay beside his mate. Jesper smiled happily and soon snuggled up to him. He wrapped his hands around Jesper and held him close. Together they rested there…  
===  
Jesper was beet red “W-we…” he swallowed “I really hate that I don’t remember that…” Mogens offered a sympathetic smile. “I didn’t either until now...so I can’t really get mad at you for it.” Jesper frowned. “I’m getting there…” Jesper gave a sheepish smile and nodded “Okay...keep going.”  
===  
They were almost to their destination when things went from great-sharing a bed when they wanted, spending time together, the whole deal-to bad. A storm blew in, reminding Mogens of their matching marks. The choppy waters...the type of ship they were on...it was really uncanny. Lightning had hit the main mast and it crashed down, lit by fire. His feet were unsteady despite his years on the vessel, and he went to find Jesper. He soon found his mate in his chambers. “We have to get off! The mast is already damaged, and I think fire is going to spread soon.” Jesper nodded and gathered what he could, and together they went to the deck. Mogens had been right, the fire was spreading. 

“You traitor!” Mogens whipped his head to the shout. The captain “Go!” They ran and went to one of the rowboats tied to the side. The captain threw a lamp… Then suddenly his chest was on fire, and Jesper’s back had been hit by the glass and some flames. He had pat Jesper off, then had done something stupid and had just pushed Jesper in the boat, his shirt burning to his skin. He lowered the boat fast, Jesper giving out a yell of surprise, then getting knocked out when the smaller boat hit the waves. With one last look behind, Mogens jumped overboard and splashed into the ocean, ignoring his pain as he broke the surface and managed to get into the boat. A few gunshots had rung out but luckily missed. Mogens had gotten the glass out of Jesper’s back, and soon passed out after.  
\---  
When he woke up, he could remember the boat catching fire… And jumping off the boat after being called a traitor. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t remember much else before that, and the doctor said it was normal. “You nearly died! The mind can only handle so much…” Mogens stayed there until he healed, noticing a blonde man in the same wing, but that man never woke by the time he left. He got a letter from his sister about a job as a ferryman…  
===  
“Then I moved here. I forgot...all about you...I am so sorry” Jesper shook his head “It wasn’t your fault. When I woke, I could remember being on the ship...thinking I had met my mate but that something had happened...and figured I had been wrong. Dad sent me to a different school because I missed the first day of the original one while I was healing.” Jesper sighed “I guess I forgot about you too, so we’re even.” Mogens smiled then closed his eyes “Still pretty tired…” Jesper moved and kissed his cheek “You sleep...I’m not going anywhere” he smiled and soon drifted back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Jesper watched Mogens for a while until the sound of a clearing throat broke through his calm. Looking over, he saw his dad and flushed deeply. He had forgotten that his elder was here. His dad had heard everything. Covering his face he groaned.

“So, are you really set on staying?” Jesper uncovered his face, feeling an irk of anger. “Of course!! I want to be with my mate.” He didn’t care if Mogens was some poor ferryman that lived in a fisherman’s town. “You got to be with yours...even if it wasn’t the usual way.” His dad raised a brow and Jesper rolled his eyes.

“Besides I like being the postman! Plus I get to help with the toys!” His dad moved a little “Toys?” Jesper realized his dad didn’t know. So, still laying on top of Mogens, he explained everything that had happened that year. His dad actually looked impressed once he was done.

“I’m proud of you” Jesper flushed, but smiled, then found he felt rather drained. He was still recovering from his own soul-sickness after all… “Huh...I just thought of something” his dad met his sleepy gaze “Klaus lost his mate, but is still alive...he didn’t get soul sickness.”

Jesper wasn’t sure why this had just occurred to him. Yawning, he nuzzled into Mogens more and closed his eyes. “Perhaps he is the rare sort that has more than one mate.” Jesper gave a light hum and then drifted off to sleep.

***

When he woke again, he didn’t really feel like moving. Jesper yawned and adjusted himself and noticed that his dad had left the room. The older man couldn’t leave the island yet, not without Mogens to drive the boat. Adjusting his head, he smiled and kissed Mogens lightly.

Mogens sighed softly and Jesper relaxed. It was nice to just lay here, and enjoy the presence of his match. Jesper wasn’t sure what would happen now, especially when it came to his dad and being a postman, but he decided he didn’t care.

All that mattered to him is that he got to stay with Mogens. There would have to be a talk about what that might entail at some point, but right now he was content with just laying here in the same bed and being able to relax fully.

***

Jesper watched as the boat left and took a deep breath of the cold air. His dad was letting him stay on as the postman here. He was not being cut off from his inheritance, and he was allowed to be with Mogens. It had nearly shocked him when his dad actually gave them both his blessing.

Shaking his head, he smiled. Life could be strange at times, but at least it felt like everything had been worth it for this result. Sure times could get harder and there would still be problems, but now he had a boyfriend, and friends, and a place he had never expected calling his home.

Sighing lightly, he donned his hat and went to work. 

***

Jesper set down his tea and rubbed at his hand. “I guess twelve years was a pretty good run” Mogens looked at him from his newspaper and sighed. “Thinking about Klaus again then?” Jesper winced a little “Sorry, he was my best friend! Then he just...and I...the toys…” Mogens moved and wrapped a hand around him.

“Hush, I know” Mogens kissed him and Jesper smiled. Then a crash came from upstairs “That better not have broken!!” Jesper yelled up, then stood and went to see what their two kids had done now. He knew Mogens was watching him and rolled his eyes. 

Honestly, you’d think the old ferryman would tire of watching the postman’s ass. Smiling to himself he found the children had broken a mirror and frowned. “That’s bad luck…” Shaking his head, he cleaned it up and then gave the kids a proper scolding. 

***

Jesper looked at the chair next to him and felt an ache at his core. Sure he knew they weren’t young anymore, and had exceeded the general life expectancy of the general populace, but still… Mogens was dying, Jesper could feel it. He could also feel that he wouldn’t be too far behind, and soul-sickness might not even be a factor. 

Taking his husband's hand, he entwined their fingers just to let the sleeping man know he was there. He had kept his promise, and not only from sheer stubbornness. He truly loved this man now sitting beside him. Sighing, he rubbed Mogens’ hand gently.

Laying his head back he closed his eyes and drifted off, following his husband in sleep.

***

They were found like that, sitting side by side and hands still resting together.


End file.
